naszeockifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Dirrii/Majtki w kropki
Nie mam ciekawego stylu pisania, za co bardzo przepraszam :c'Nusa' — jednorożec, w przyszłości chciałaby być jedną ze sławniejszych kierowców wyścigowych. Od dłuższego czasu zajmuje się Dubbingiem kreskówek. Mieszkanka Fillydelphii. Ponyfikcja użytkownika Dirrii. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Blacky i Lii, oraz bardzo bliska osoba Angel's Voice i Mari. Niektórzy mówią na nią: Nusi, Nu, Nusu. Powstanie Początkowo Nu miała być żółtym pegazem, o pomarańczowej Była ruda, nananan grzywie i niebieskich oczach. W przeciwieństwie do aktualnej wersji miała być malarką, która zarabiała na życie malując portrety innych kucyków. Miała mieć na imię Dirrii, czyli identycznie tak, jak mam nick. Imię było chyba dobre przez pewien etap, bo szybko mi się znudziło, i było zbyt "uniwersalne", jednakże nikt nie miałam pomysłu na lepsze. Owa wersja trzymała się dość długo. Ogólnie nigdy mimo głupiego imienia nie wpadłabym na to by ją zmieniać, gdyby nie jeden fakt, który bardzo mnie denerwował - była ona zbyt przeciętna. Żółtych kucyków z pomarańczową grzywą jest naprawdę ogromChodźby Carrot Top, czy Pumpkin Cake, która niemalże nie różniła się kolorami, od starszej wersji Nu, a ja chciałam, żeby moja ponysona, chociaż trochę była oryginalna. Postanowiłam dodać jej zielone pasemka i zmienić jej kolor oczu na zielony. Tydzień później dodałam jej także niebieskie pasemka przez co grzywa wyglądała okropnie! ;-; , ale to był kiepski pomysł więc z niego zrezygnowałam. Kiedy więc siedziałam nad wymyślaniem, wymyśliłam, że kuc będzie się nazywać Pistacja. Miała mieć pistacjową sierść, oraz grzywę w jasnej mięcie, z białymi pasemkami i zielonymi oczami. Nigdzie jednak jej nie wykorzystałam, bo mimo tego że kucyk jakoś wyglądał, nie spodobał mi się, z różnych powodów. Więc kolejny pomysł do kosza. Następnym pomysłem była jasno-różowa klacz z jasno-niebieską grzywą i niebieskimi oczami, a na nich mocny makijaż. Miała nazywać się Dream, albo nie pamiętam ;-; Dreamer. Miała być aktorką, ale klacz była zbyt kobieca, w ogóle mnie odzwierciedlała, chociaż postanowiłam dać jej szansę. Do końca nie pamiętam ile ją miałam. Trzy, albo cztery dni na pewno. W końcu postanowiłam rzucić ją precz, i pomyśleć nad dobrym wyglądem. Kiedy dostałam nowe kredki (xd) to postanowiłam znowu przysiąść do swojej ponysony. Tym razem miała czerwoną grzywę, zielone oczy i ciemno-beżową sierść. Miała też piegi i 2 kolczyki w uchu. Szczerze mówiąc wyglądała jak słoń ;_;Co za porównania... Może i jakoś wyglądała, mimo to nie zostawiłam tego wyglądu. Kiedy sobie tak rozmyślałam na kiblu to wpadłam na pomysł, aby kolor sierści przypominał kolor mojej skóry. Z kolorem grzywy trochę się wahałam, ale postanowiłam dać kolor bordowy. Kolor oczu brązowy, gdyż mam brązowe oczy. I kolczyki, złote, bo jakby inaczej. I do dzisiaj nie chce zmieniać wyglądu mojej ponysony. Wygląd Oczy Oczy Nusy są duże, wypełnioną nadzieją o lepsze jutro. Ich kolor to ciemny-brązowy, wzorowany na kolorze oczu autorki. Wiele osób mówi, że jej oczy są podobne do tych, co ma Rarity, niektórzy jednak sądzą, że wyglądają jak te u Pinkie Pie. Grzywa i ogon thumb|left|134px|Jedyne zdjęcie gdzie pokazane są długie włosy Nu.Jednorożec ma krótką grzywę, która jest dość "puchata" i jest utrzymywana w lekkim nieładzie. Nie cierpi czesać swojej grzywy i ogona, a mycie ich to już kompletna katastrofa. Ich kolor to bordowy, jest on ulubionym kolorem Jeszcze zielony ;__;autorki. Nie lubi mieć związanej grzywy, ponieważ woli jak wiatr ją rozwiewa. Wstydzi się pokazywać swoich fotografii z grzywą dłuższą od tych co ma. Często swoją grzywą zakrywa oczy, lub trzyma się stylizacji brata i zakrywa tylko pół oka jakie emo! no normalnie rzal!!!!!11oneonejedenjeden. Ciało Nu jest wysoka oraz "dość" szczupła. Ma długie kopyta, przez co jest uważana za osobę starszą, niż jest naprawdę. Kolor jej sierści to beżowy, lub jak kto woli 'kremowy'. Jest on wzorowany na kolorze skóry, autorki. W realu Nie, nie chodzi mi o sklep mam trochę jaśniejszy kolor jestem prawie biała! gópie Znaczek Klacz nie posiada znaczka, przez co była wyśmiewana w szkole przez swoich rówieśników. Mówi się, że jej talentem to są właśnie samochody, albo jej wspaniały i dominujący głos Nie mam wspaniałego głosu, jest on bardzo irytujący ;-;, bo przecież pracuje jako lektor. Mimo wszelkich starań nie zdobyła swojego słodkiego znaczka, i cały czas szuka swojego przeznaczenia :V. To i tak mainstreamowe... Ozdoby Kiedy była mała nosiła ciemno-zieloną kokardę na włosach, jednak zrezygnowała z niej ponieważ często przeszkadzała jej w pisaniu, gdyż opadała na oczy i przez to nic nie widziała. Planuje dać ją swojej młodszej siostrze. Nie wychodzi z domu bez swoich kolczyków, bo bez nich czuje się...dziwnie. Kolczyki są złote i przekłute tylko na prawym uchu Naprawdę posiadam takie kolczyki, ale nie sprawdzają się na matmie ;-;. Cień do powiek Uwielbia blabla Historia haha, piszę od nowa xd Ta historia nie opiera się na moim życiu Dzieciństwo Nu urodziła się w samym środku Manehattanu w dość dużym domu. Jej matka była elitarną aktorką, jednak jej ojciec - pracował w warsztacie samochodowym. Było to ich 2 dziecko, ponieważ wcześniej mieli tylko o 2 lata starszego od Nu, syna Acelina. Razem rodzeństwo dogadywało znakomicie.Haha, kiedy to było xd Dzielnica na której mieszkali była dość mała przez co rodzina Nu miała dobre kontakty z sąsiadami. Matka cieniła schludność, jednak dzieciaki wymyślały setki zabaw na godzinę, takie jak malowanie farbami, czy lepienie z plasteliny. Mimo wszystko nigdy na nich nie krzyczała. Matka oraz ojciec często musieli wychodzić z domu, by zarabiać na utrzymanie rodziny. Wtedy najczęściej zostawiali dzieci w przedszkolu, ale często i to nie wystarczyło, ponieważ wszystkie dzieci powinny zostać odebrane z przedszkola do godziny 19. Matka często po tej godzinie miała inne występy, więc razem z mężem musiała podzielić czas, by on odebrał ich z przedszkola. Najczęściej zostawiali je wtedy u ich babci, która tuczyła ich kluskami i innymi zupkami, czasami nawet, jak Nusa oraz Acelin byli zmęczeni kładła ich spać. Matka była z lekka inspiracją dla małej Nusi. Pragnęła by być taka jak mama, występować na scenie i zostawać obsypywana czerwonymi różami. Jednak jej brat, bardzo przywiązał się do taty. Wymyślił on więc setki zabaw związanych z samochodami. W dzieciństwie, to to musiało zarazić Nusę, do miłości do aut. Nusa była dość figlarnym dzieckiem. Nie chciała się pakować w tarapaty, ale zazwyczaj to na nią było jak razem z bratem bawiła się i coś zepsuła. Mimo wszystko znajomi uważali ją za "aniołka", rodzina twierdziła inaczej. Chociaż już w dzieciństwie miała z lekka trudny charakter, jej wychowanie raczej nie było zbyt trudne, i wyrosła w miarę na normalnego kucyka. W poszukiwaniu znaczka Od czasu gdy jej brat dostał znaczek, zaczęła się tym bardziej interesować. Początki w szkole Wysłanie Nusi do szkoły przysporzyło rodzinie wiele kłopotów. Przede wszystkim książki, plecaki i inne bzdety nie kosztowały mało. Sama klacz dobrze wiedziała co ją czeka, Acelin nie raz mówił jaka to ta szkoła jest straszna. Matka wysłała ją do tej samej szkoły do której uczęszczał jej brat. W pierwszych dniach nie miała przyjaciół W pierwszych dniach nie miała przyjaciół, i zawsze była sama. Pewnego jednak dnia poznała Artiste. Początkowo można powiedzieć, że dobrze im się rozmawiało i łapali wspólny język. Jednak kiedy to Arti była coraz bardziej samolubna i niemiła, postanowiła, że będą tylko dobrymi znajomymi. Na pewien okres znowu została sama. Brakowało jej towarzystwa. Zauważyły to 2 klaczy- Blue Tornado i Blacky. Były to pegazy więc nie mogła z nimi polatać i spotykać się ponad chmurami po lekcjach. Pomimo tego, klaczom dobrze rozmawiało. Wszystkie miały wspólny język. Po lekcjach zawsze spotykały się, by zagrać w klasy, czy pobawić się w berka. Kiedy Blacky musiała wyjechać na pewien okres do Canterlotu, Nusa bardziej zbliżyła się do Blue Tornado. Razem siedziały w ławce, odrabiały lekcje itp. Przez ten czas Blue "przywłaszczyła" sobie Nusi. Nie mogła ona z nikim innym się bawić, a nawet czasami nie mogła z nikim innym gadać. Wcale nie podobało się to młodej Nu. Niedługo po skończeniu 1 semestru, przyjechała Czarna. Tym razem Blue Tornado nie chciała bawić się razem z nią. Chciała mieć Nu tylko dla siebie. Codzienne sprzeczki pomiędzy klaczami i mała Nu była wściekła na cały świat. Musiała stanąć przed wyborem, Blacky czy Blue. Ostatecznie powiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru wybierać bo obie lubi tak samo bardzo. Blacky to nie przeszkadzało, za to Blue kipiała ze złość. Nusi odwróciła się od niej ogonem i postanowiła nie słuchać jej ciągłych przemówień na temat tego, że "przyjaciel jest tylko jeden". Niedługo potem poznała Mari, z którą codziennie wspólnie wymieniali się wiedzą na wszelki temat. Nowy członek w rodzinie i kłótnie z bratem Wielka miłość do motoryzacji Przeprowadzka Pierwszy dzień w pracy Teraźniejszość Osobowość 'Wścibskość' Klacz ma skłonność do interesowania się cudzymi sprawami. Zawsze musi wiedzieć wszystko. Uwielbia się wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy i zawsze denerwuje się jak czegoś nie wie, a wszyscy o tym gadają. W niedzielne popołudnia kocha z okna obserwować domy sąsiadów, totalnie ignorując prywatność. 'Lenistwo' Nu jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo leniwa. Ciężko jej rano wstawać a musi wstawać o 5:30! ;-;, ale jej budzik jest nie do zniesienia i przymusza się do wstania. Wszystko odkłada na później, a później znowu na później, a potem zdarza się, że w ogóle tego nie zrobi. Najchętniej siedziałaby całymi dniami w domu i spędzała czas na samych przyjemnościach. Sumiennie odrabia prace domowe i stara się do nich przykładać. Z powodu swojego lenistwa nie zawsze ma jakiekolwiek chęci do ich zrobienia, ale jak przysiądzie to zrobi. Trudno namówić ją do nauki i najchętniej ona w ogóle by się do niej nie zabierała Jak żyć?! 'Nagłe głupawki i poczucie humoru' Nusa ma przeogromne poczucie humoru. Rzadko coś bierze na poważnie. Często odbija jej po napojach gazowanych oraz po zupkach chińskich. Wtedy mało kto ją zdoła powstrzymać. Jest wtedy nieobliczalna, a żarty trzymają się jej jak rzep. Jej znajoma Maggie, która jest czasami zbyt poważna na jej wszelkie wybryki, często nie lubi gdy Nusi odbija. Jednak ona sama nie umie się uspokoić. Często próbuje być na tyle poważna, żeby jakoś wyglądać w miejscach publicznych, jednak prawie nigdy się jej to nie udaje. Na mieście uwielbia'ła' ;c śmiać się z Lią. 'Optymizm' Nusu jest optymistką. We wszystkim widzi dobre strony. Nigdy w siebie nie zwątpiła. Zawsze wie, że może być lepiej, i że mogło być gorzej. Większość kucyków tego po prostu nie toleruje przykre ;-;. 'Zorganizowanie' Nusa jest zawsze dobrze zorganizowana. Podobnie jak Twilight codziennie (pomimo niechęci i lenistwa) ma swoją listę rzeczy do zrobienia. Z tego też faktu, jest zawsze punktualnie na zajęciach. 'Uparcie' Nu jest bardzo uparta. Będzie uprzykrzać życie każdemu kucykowi, jeżeli nie dostanie tego co chce. Zawsze trzyma się swojego i nie zmieni zdania, choćby skały srały, a mury pękały. Dobra, jakby skały srały to może. Przynajmniej byłby to ciekawy widok. 'Nerwowość' Czasami klacz, ma straszne wybuchy agresji. Najczęściej zdarza się to wtedy kiedy ktoś się jej nie słucha, albo cały czas prosi o powtórzenie tego samego zdania, lub słowa. Czasami ponosi ją gdy ktoś ją ignoruje. 'Sarkazm i ironia' Pomimo, iż klacz sama nie lubi, jak ktoś zwraca się do niej sarkastycznie, sama używa tych 2 form wypowiedzi. Najczęściej zdarza jej się to, kiedy mówi do młodszej części społeczeństwa. Wie, że oni jeszcze tak tego nie kumają, a to wspaniała okazja na wykorzystanie tego do niecnych planów do świetnej zabawy. 'Wrażliwość' Mimo wszystko Nusa jest bardzo wrażliwa. Często ściska ją w gardle. Nie lubi gdy ktoś cierpi. Najczęściej wtedy postanawia mu pomóc, lecz nie zawsze się to udaje. Wtedy obwinia siebie, najczęściej przy tym cicho płacząc. 'Odwaga i lekka bojaźliwość' Umiejętności i anty umiejętności 'Praca głosem' Jako lektor trenowała swój głos od dłuższego czasu. Potrafi bardzo dobrze powiedzieć dany tekst, z emocjami, jakby naprawdę tam była. Twierdzi, że głos to taka indywidualna wizytówka. Jako lektor, wie jak wcielić się w daną postać, tak by jak najbardziej przypominała charakter tej postaci. 'Manewry autami i inne sztuczki dotyczące samochodów ;-;' Jako "przyszły" kierowca rajdowy, bardzo dobrze radzi sobie z autami. Manewry czy cofanie, a także setki innych rzeczy nauczyła się bardzo szybko, na początku sprawiały jej problem, ale w końcu wyuczyła się ich. Trzeba przyznać, że największą zabawę daje jej drifting, czyli technika jazdy pojazdem w kontrolowanym poślizgu. Tak to nazywam ;-;. 'Rysowanie oraz grafika komputerowa' Rysowanie na kartce to jest jedne z nielicznych zajęć, które klacz mogłaby robić godzinami I tak rysowałabym tylko nierówne kółka...;-;. Nie rysuje może ładnie, ale sprawia jej to ogromną przyjemność, a znajomi mówią, że ma do tego talent, tylko musi go rozwijać Nie mam nananan. W grafice komputerowej odnalazła się 2 lata temu, ale cały czas, nie wychodzi jej to najlepiej. 'Gotowanie' Nusa nie potrafi gotować. Spala w kuchni kompletnie wszystko, czego tam dotknie. Nie potrafi sobie przyrządzić dobrej kanapki, która mimo wszelkich starań i tak będzie czymś okropnym. Gotowanie, a raczej jej brak talentu do gotowania jest główną cechą która odpycha od niej wszystkich ogierów. xd 'Magia' Magia jakiej używa Nusa, nie jest zaawansowana. Potrafi jednak używać niektórych zaklęć ze standardowej księgi. Najlepiej wychodzi jej podnoszenie przedmiotu czyli tak zwana lewitacja. Teleportuje się tylko czasami, bo nie lubi tego robić. W klasie była najgorsza z tego przedmiotu i bała się, że przez to nie przejdzie do następnej klasy. Bez problemu używa pióra do pisania za pomocą magii i wychodzi jej to lepiej niż gdy robi to np. pyszczkiem. Kiedy mama wysyłała ją na korepetycje, która miała szkolić jej magię, ta uciekała z domu i wychodziła na lody z przyjaciółkami. Wcale nie cieszy się, że urodziła się jako jednorożec i wolałaby być pegazem, bo zawsze marzyła o lataniu nad domami innych kucyków i marzyła też żeby zwiedzić Cloudsdale. Kolor jej magii to niebieski co można zobaczyć gdy swojej magii używa. Niemniej jednak mało kto zna kolor jej aury, bo bardzo rzadko swojej magii używa. 'Języki obce' Nu bardzo szybko uczy się języków obcych. Angielski Najlepiej wszedł jej do głowy język angielski, którego uczyła się już za czasów młodości. Umie podstawowe zwroty, alfabet, liczenie do 1000 i inne... Umie go "niemalże na perfekcje", ponieważ wie, że język angielski jest bardzo potrzebny w pracy zawodowej. Hiszpański Uczyła się go w szkole podstawowej, później jednak z niego zrezygnowała. Umie w niewielkim stopniu alfabet, liczenie do 20 Haha, przez 6 lat ta głupia baba, nauczyła nas liczyć tylko do 20... oraz podstawowe zwroty. Czeski o losie Nauczyła się go na 6 dniowej wycieczce szkolnej, gdzie na ostatni dzień mieli wyjechać do Czech. Nauczyła się połowy alfabetu, podstawowe zwroty, oraz bardzo ważnej rzeczy, aby nie mówić do Czechów "Ser" Pani nam powiedziała, że to znaczy "sraczka" XD. Niemiecki Uczyła się go w podstawówce, i kontynuowała ten język w Gimnazjum. Umie alfabet, liczyć do 1000, podstawowe zwroty, i inne bzdety. 'Botanika' 'Aktorstwo' 'Śpiew' 'Sport' 'Fotografia' 'Pisanie' Relacje rodzinne 'Amy' 'Niel' 'Acelin' 'Lenny' Relacje z innymi kucykami Lia 'Angel's Voice ' 'Marillia' 'Blacky' Zwierze To jasno-brązowy kot, z charakterystyczną łatką na oku. blablabla thumb Ciekawostki *Jej ulubionymi zepsołami są: Myslovitz, Depeche Mode i Queen. *Lubi placki i kartofle. http://images.wikia.com/mylittlebrony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png *Ma 3 ulubione kolory i są to - zielony, różowy oraz niebieski. *Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką pod słońcem i spamem :3 jest Lia. *Nikt nie zna prawdziwego wieku Nusy, lecz pewne źródła mówią, że ma nie więcej niż 13 lat. *Mimo wszystko boi się ciemności i śmierci *Urodziła się 19 maja *Cierpi na [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skopofobia Skopofobię] Cytaty :"No chyba nie" :Słowa, które wypowiada jak pani od Polskiego zadaje prace domowe, mówi o sprawdzianach czy kartkówkach. :"Lubie placki i kartofle, a tata ma niebieską bluzkę" :Jest to pierwsze zdanie, które wypowiedziała Nu W swoim życiu O: :"Nie chce mi się" :Kolejny, bardzo częsty tekst Nusy. :"Jaki słodziachny, taki soł kjut, boże kocham Twojego psiaka" :Nusa o psie Angel's Voice Przypisy Galeria